Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit module.
Description of the Prior Art
TWM263537 discloses a circuit module including a circuit substrate and a plurality of electric devices. The electric devices are electrically connected to an electric strip via at least one circuit, and at least one LED is electrically connected between the electric devices and the electric strip by the at least one circuit. Through the at least one circuit the LED can be control to be on or off.
However, the above-mentioned conventional circuit module has no buffering member or shield for the LED on the substrate, so that light from the LED directly projects to one's eye, and the eye is unpleasant and uncomfortable with the light.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.